Lin Ming
Lin Ming is the main character of Martial World. Once an ordinary youth with average talent, until he found a strange cube that changed his destiny and set him on the path to become the greatest cultivator in the 33 heavens and 18 abyss. Appearance and Personality * He is a very hardworking young man that believe that those who view martial arts as a tool to get fame and glory will fall. * Anyone who dares to threaten his family and friends will be thoroughly exterminated from existence. * As his strength grows overtime, so do his looks. With each increase in power level he becomes more powerful and attractive to the opposite gender. He is so hot that every noteworthy sweet in the series can't wait to get in bed with his. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Cultivation techniques: * ‘''Beginners’ Martial Arts''' - "Trash" technique what Lin Ming cultivated before his encounter with the Magic Cube * Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians '- Pinnacle level complete physical training technique from the Divine Realm, stemming from the first unnamed master's soul fragment. Currently unknown grade. ** '''True Primal Chaos Formula '- A special method of circulating true primal energies, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** '''Overbearing Soul Tactic - Soul law formula, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** Flow like Silk '- Battle skill based on vibration, capable of ignoring most kind of defense. Derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. * '''Celestial Tyrant Law - '''Is a body transformation law formula that details the three great boundaries of the body transformation system. Its greatest advantage manifests itself in the Eight Inner Hidden Gates. ** '''Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves -' It allowed a martial artist’s strength to multiply when they fought, and could be used with fists, swords, sabers, and spears. Also In using the Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves, one’s strength could actually be superimposed, layered over and over on top of each other, constantly gathering until the last moment in a massive eruption. * 'Body Tearing Bone Shattering Fist '- Similar to the Flow like Silk, obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Created by an unknown elder, much less profound than the Flow like Silk. Based on the remaining 30% content, graded as low-grade earth-step. * '''Foundation Spear Technique - Obtained from a jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Foundation Movement Technique - Obtained from a jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Heretical God Force - Makes possible to greatly enhance one’s strength for a short time, and true essence would also increase. Also makes possible to form diverse elemental souls/essences. It allows the user to absorb multiple elemental souls and essences, and combine it to form a more powerful elemental souls and essences. Obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Transcendent divine might. Currently known to be more compatible with fire and thunder elements. ** Flame Essence: *** Earthcore Crimson Flame '- The first Flame essence to get. Medium-grade human-step rank,. *** '''Fallen Star Flame '- The second Flame essence to get. Medium-grade earth-step rank, corrosive attribute. *** '''Burning Star Flame - '''The third Flame essence to got. Medium-grade heaven-step rank, annihilation attribute. ** '''Thunder Soul: *** Purple Flood Dragon Divine Thunder - '''The first thunder soul he got. Low-grade Earth-step rank *** '''Blood Extinguishing Demon Thunder - '''The second thunder soul. It allows the user to swallow the blood essence of cultivators and use it for oneself. Low-grade Earth-step rank. *** '''Disenchanting Dream Light - '''The third thunder soul. High-grade earth-step rank. *** '''Nine Heavens Golden Thunder - '''The fourth thunder soul obtained. Top High-grade heaven-step rank. *** '''Purple Lion Thunder Source - The first thunder source acquired by Lin Ming. It is at least 10x more powerfull than all heaven step thunder. *** Thunder Dragon Thunder Source. * Golden Roc Shattering the Void '- An incomplete top movement technique without fixed patterns. It's necessary to gain insights into the concepts of wind and space to use it. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade (Second Grade in Chapter 555). * '''Pulse Cutting Palm '- Destroy's the body's meridians, making it almost impossible to cultivate ever again, destroys the current cultivation (because of the meridians), makes the target sterile (they can't have s*x ever again resulting in an inability to make child). Usable only when the opponent's (current) True Essence weaker than the users. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. * 'Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle '- Fire based Essence Gathering technique obtained from Divine Phoenix Island. Requires Vermilion Bird bloodline to cultivate it to the higher levels. Unknown grade. * 'Ancient Phoenix Code '- The advanced version of Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle. Requires Ancient Phoenix bloodline to cultivate. Unknown grade. * '''Bi Luo’s Concealment Technique - Able to change one’s personal appearance and true essence fluctuations. At the beginning it was said it's able to hide one's cultivation, but it was revoked later. One of the small inconsistencies in the novel. * Great Desolate Halberd Art: Obtained from the soul memories of a great Demon Emperor from the Magic Cube. This skill is even greater than one used by the Netherworld Emperor and is also the original. Lin Ming learns this skill, and also uses it to make greater skills later on that are self-created. * Soul Searching Technique '- This was a secret skill of the demonic realm. Gives the user the ability to seach the victimes soul for information. Taught to Lin Ming by Demonshine. * '''Sword of Judgment '- Focuses the power of thunder through a weapon, greatly enhancing the destruction of an attack. * '''Thunder Battleform - A enhancing martial art that channels thunder throughout the entire body to increase attack and defensive strength. * Mystic Lightning Shade -''' A secret supportive skill. After gathering various types of divine thunder from the world, a martial artist could turn these divine thunders into numerous threads of lightning, condensing them into 12 vital thunder symbols. These thunder symbols could turn into an invisible power of thunder that could fuse into the body, significantly increasing a martial artist’s speed. * 'High Chaos Devil Arts -' A soul cultivation method that originated from the Eternal Demon Abyss. * 'Special Arcane Skill -' Taught be Mo Eversnow. Makes one able to hide all the energy fluctuations from their martial skills. * 'Self Created Techniques-' All techniques derived from Heretical God Force, enlightenment in concepts/laws, and arrays, as well as Great Desolate Halbert Art. Later combines the comprehensions brought on by the Heavenly Tribulation. ** '''Thunderfire Annihilation - '''Fusion of the Flame Essence and Thunder Soul. (based on the Thunderbolt Devilfire Bead) ** '''Chasing Thunder - '''Thunder Soul. ** '''Chasing Sun - '''Fire Essence. ** '''Penetrating Rainbow - '''Thunderfire. ** '''Bury the Heavens - '''Concept of Fire and Space. ** '''Chain of Stars - '''Law of Annihilation. ** '''Heaven's Destruction - '''Law of Annihilation and Space. ** '''Blue Lotus Fire Dance - '''Fusion of the 3 first Concepts of Fire. ** '''Heavenly Dao Judgment - '''Elementary form of Lin Ming's Transcendent Divine Might. '''Grandmist '''Battle Spirit Spear' ' It's primary use is to infuse it into anything including the air itself, it can even be used to leave a tracing mark that can't be sensed unless the marked cultivators comprehended their own battle spirit. Otherwise it can infuse to the user itself to further strengthen his power. After being tempered in grandmist energy, it gradually transformed from a purely abstract existence and had even taken on some tangible material properties. Comprehended on the Emperor's road path by fighting remnant emperor wills. Gold rank battle spirit. '''Martial Intents:' * Ethereal - Obtained in the Icy Pond Waterfall Killing Array, hastens the Essence cultivation. * Samsara - Obtained in the Sorcerer's Pagoda, soul attack / defense intent. * Empyrean Primordius Martial Intent -''' Legend complete Empyrean Primordius Martial Intent has three parts. ** '''Heavenly Demon Martial Intent - A fusion of three secondary martial intents. Can instantly kill emperor level powerhouse. Each secondary intent must be obtained and can then be fused based on individual perception and chance.Sub force field of the Primordius martial intent. Transcendent divine might. *** Asura of the Heavenly Demon '- It's primary use is to create a force field that can suppress any cultivator within the range of the force field. First obtained by completing all levels of King's Cage. *** 'Death God of the Heavenly Demon '- Create a force field that can stimulate the primal fear within the soul itself, affecting the control that the soul had over the body. Obtained by forming a twelve-winged Heavenly Demon tattoo. *** 'Prime Emperor '- Creates a force field based on grandmist energy. Also called grandmist space which suppresses all laws and techniques (including will force) as long as the user is strong enough. Obtained through completing the Road of Emperor trials. A fusion of three secondary martial intents. ** 'Heavenly Mortal Martial Intent ** Heavenly God Martial Intent * [[Divine Dream Space|'''Divine Dream Space]]' - Transcendent Divine might by Empryrean Divine Dream. * 'Divine Seal' - Transcendent Divine might by Divine Seal Heavenly Venerate. '''Bloodlines:' * Azure Dragon - Obtained in the Sorcerer's Pagoda. * Vermilion Bird - Obtained in Divine Phoenix Island. * Ancient Phoenix - Obtained in the Divine Phoenix Array. * Black Dragon - Obtained in the Asura Road (Divine Beast Tomb in Ch 1498) * Asura Road Master Blood - Obtained in the Asura Road. * Immortal Sovereign Blood - Obtained in the Cold Ice Mirror in the Asura Restricted Area''' * '''Black Phoenix - Obtained from Xiao Moxian (3rd Wife). * Ice Phoenix - Obtained from Sheng Mei (4th Wife). Laws (Concepts): * Asura Heavenly Dao * Sacred Scripture ** Life ** Death * Wind * Vibration * Space ** Space Distortion ** When he will get the Divine Seal heavenly venerate legacy, he will then be able to fuse the 5 first concept levels. *** Second level: Heaven’s Divide *** Third level: Dimensional Slash *** Fourth level: Space Disruption *** Fifth level: Spatial Genesis * Time ** Stagnation ** When he will get the Divine Seal heavenly venerate legacy, he will then be able to fuse the 5 first concept levels. *** Second level: Slow *** Third level: Unknown *** Fourth level: Unknown *** Fifth level: Unknown * Thunder ** Death ** Life ** Extreme Speed ** Manifestation * Fire ** Burning Heat ** Annihilation ** Creation (Blue Lotus Domain) ** Manifestation ** Abstract Fire (or Fire of Spirit) * Slaughter * Darkness * Yin Yang * Grandmist Qi Crafting: * Inscription Master ** Weapon / Armor ** Alchemy ** Body ** Soul * 6th Grade Divine Inscription Master * Array Master * Alchemy Master Martial Talent: * Middle 3rd Rank (Human Step) Grade in the Arc 1 - The Seven Profound Martial House ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Houtian * Low 4th Rank (Earth Step ? ) Grade in the Arc 2 - Rising Star of the Sky Fortune Kingdom ** From expensive body inscription ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Xiantian * Low 5th ? (Heaven Step) in the Arc 3 - Adventures in the Southern Wilderness ** Limit - Late Stage Revolving Core Martial talent based on essence cultivation after Pulse Condensation. * Saint Level in the Arc 6 - Divine Phoenix Island (Not in the "Talent" but in the overall strenght) ** Limit - 3rd Stage Life Destruction * 8th ( Low Emperor Level) in the Arc 8 - The South Sea Battlefield ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Divine Sea *** With five or six LD stages * 8th (High Level Emperor) in the Arc 9 - Holy Demon Continent ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Divine Sea *** With seven or eight LD stages * 9th (Titled Asura) (Evil God) in the Arc 9 - Holy Demon Continent ** Limit - Late Stage Divine Sea *** With seven or eight LD stages * 9th (Highest Under the Heavens) in the Arc 12 - Ancient Devil ** Limit - Late Stage Divine Sea *** With the nine LD stages Soul Talent * Middle 3rd Grade, Cp. 1, Arc 1 - The Seven Profound Martial House ** Primary 4th Grade (Magic cube, first soul fragment) - Chapter 4 ** ? (Magic cube, second soul fragment) - Chapter 122 * ? Cultivation (Body Transformation) Cultivation (Essence Gathering) Battle Spirit Equipment * Magic Cube '- Found it in a vicious beast stomach while he was deboning. It contains shattered soul fragments from experts of the divine rea. When he entered it for the first time he consumed/assimilated a weak soul fragment and got his memories, wich include the "Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians" and inscription techniques. * '''Penetrating Rainbow Spear '- A half treasure spear. The spear is in 2 parts. The shaft is not a treasure, but the spear head is. * 'Heavy Profound Soft Spear '- A medium grade Human Step spear. One of the prizes for reaching the top 10 of the seven profound martial house's ten thousand killing array from the Seven Profound Decree. * 'Purple Comet Spear -' A high grade Earth Step spear. Has the attribute of both thunder and fire. Made from a fusion of 9,900 year old Violet Electricity Spirit Bamboo and age 10,000 Sacred Flame Parasol Tree along with Purple Comet Divine Metal, the Vermillion Bird’s crystallized fire and Profound Thunder Stone. * 'Great Desolate Blood Halberd Replica '- Low-grade Earth-step rank halberd. Used by Lin Ming to cultivate the Great Desolate Halberd Art. found in Lei Mubai's spatial ring. * '''Cosmic Melting Furnace - '''Quasi Saint Artifact level pill furnace left behind by the Demon Emperor. Contains 3 separate spaces that can store items and can be used defensively. * '''White Spear - A low grade Heaven Step spear. Obtained by Duanmu Qun from one of the High Lords of the Skyspilt Tower then given to Lin Ming while he battled Great Ax Tower Master, Polaris Tower Master and the black robed Elder Xiao. * Red Spear - A middle grade Heaven Step spear. Given as basic equipment in Timeworn Phoenix City. * Complete Demon Emperor Armor - A low grade Saint Artifact. Given to Mu Qianyu. * Coiling Martial Divine Furnace - A low grade Saint Artifact. Property of Yang Yun. Given to Mu Qianyu. * Great Desolate Blood Halberd - '''A low grade Saint Artifact. * '''Purple Thunder Spear - Property of Jiang Ziji. A Saint Rank Artifact. * Extreme Violet Bracer - 'A Saint Artifact, (accessory type treasure). This Saint Artifact can enhance soul force It can even increase perception to an extent * '''Extreme Violet Ring -' A High grade Saint Artifact (Spacial Ring). * 'Phoenix Blood Spear -' A peak top grade Saint Artifact. Potential Spirit Artifact. Obtained from passing the trials of the palace spirit in the Saint Artifact Pavillion. (This spear evolved to a Spirit grade artifact when Lin Ming face his heavenly tribulation, when facing his ninefall evolution. It will further be enhanced with the condensed dragon bone relics, which can match Lin Ming dragon's blood.) * 'Nine Feathered Heaven Robe -' A High grade Saint Artifact. In the form of a vestment. Won in a dual with Huo Yanguang. * 'Sun Melting Furnace -' A High grade Saint Artifact. Won in a dual with Huo Yanguang. * '''Saints Will - A treasure taken from an enemy after they were killed by an Elder of Phoenix Cry Palace. Its origin is quite mysterious. According to the analysis of the Elders, it is a fragment of will left over by an ancient Holy Lord that managed to continue existing for hundreds of thousands of years. It was obtained by a refining master, then sealed into the protective charm necklace. It can increase one’s soul force and willpower (Swallowed by the magic cube.) * Dark Dragon Spear -''' A Peak Top grade Spirit Artifact Teasure True God by Asura Road Master. * '''World extermination Spear - '''A Divine Artifact by Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign. Relationships Family * '''Lin Fu - * Lin Mu - * Lin Xiaoge - ' * 'Lin Huang - * Lin Yu - * Lin Xuan - * Lin Jiu Er- Spouses * Mu Qianyu - Lin Ming's senior sister at the Divine Phoenix Island. She is the saint level talent of the Divine Phoenix island with an ultra pure Vermillion Bird bloodline and is a lover of Lin Ming. Married to Lin Ming before he ventured the four divine kingdoms. * Qin Xingxuan - Low-6th Grade Martial Talent. Good friend and lover of Lin Ming. Married to Lin Ming before he ascended to the Realm of the Gods * Xiao Moxian - * Sheng Mei - Friends & Allies * Lin Xiaodong - Best mortal friend. * [[Lan Yunyue|'Lan Yunyue']] - Former girlfriend, childhood friend and sweetheart. * Mister Muyi - Inscription Master in the Sky Fortune Kingdom. Late stage Houtian. Qin Xingxuan's inscription master. * Qin Ziya - The previous master of the Sky Fortune Martial House, early stage Xiantian. A master of the Zither. * Demonshine - A weakened fragment of the Demon Emperor's contract beast, Holy Three-Headed Demon Dog, that was residing in the Demon Emperor's soul fragment until Lin Ming consumed the fragment. He has assisted Lin Ming on multiple occasions. * Muk Gu '- Inheritor of a low 5th grade powerhouse in the Holy Demon Continent * 'Feng Shen - A Fey Martial Artist from a renowned Holy Land in the Holy Demon Continent. * Lan Xin '- A Fey martial Artist from the Blue Silver Holy Lands in the Holy Demon Continent. * 'Duanmu Qun - A Fey Martial Artist from the Divine Wood Holy Land in the Holy Demon Continent. * Li Yifeng - Seven Stars Divine Kingdom Prince. * [[Shibai|'Shibai']] - Patriarch of the Forsaken God's Clan * [[Old Man Good Fortune|'Old Man Good Fortune']] - Divine Sea Supreme Elder from the Divine Realm. * Fairy Feng - One of the Vice Palace Masters of Phoenix Cry Palace and Lin Ming's master. * Mo Eversnow ' - Sealed inside the Magic Cube. * 'Mo Riverbliss ''' - Aunt to Mo Eversnow. Enemies & Rivals * '''Zhu Yan * Fire Worm Trival Clan * Bi Luo * Ouyang Clan * Lei Mubai * Lei Jingtian * Mu Chihuo * Mu Qingshu * Polaris Tower Master * Steppes Master * Xuan Yuqie * Xuan Wuji * Corpsemancer * Situ Clan * Bi Ruyu * Whitedemon * Yang Yun * Ancient Devil * Huang Yuegong * Huo Yanguang * Dragon One * Liu Yun * White Mirrorjade * Xiao Haogan * White Brook * Tian Mingzi (SPOILER) * Good Fortune Holy Child * Good Fortune Saint Emperor * Abyssal Demon King Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:South Horizon Region Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Lin Family Category:Divine Phoenix Island